Warning
by LordofLust
Summary: One Big Play's lemon from chapter 3 rewritten. Warning Read on own responsibility, contains strong lemon. More warnings inside


**Warning 1**

**Due to a popular demand I have decided to finally do this, I know I will get very little lover compared to the shit storm there is about to hit me after this.**

**Warning if you like Bran in any way don't read this, if you are easily offend don't read this, if you can be offended don't read this… Yeah pretty much**

**Disclaimer I own nothing**

**Story Start (You have been warned)**

Naruto turned around to lock the door before returning to Lady Stark's side, he took her hands in his. "Catelyn this might be the last time we ever see each other, I need you right now, just one last time, can you do that for me?" Naruto whispered the question into her ear.

Catelyn remained still, while Naruto began gently biting her ear, luckily her body didn't lie as Naruto then started to kiss her neck, he felt her shiver from his touch, she had always been so easy to dominate, they had done it so many times, Naruto knew every nook and cranny of her, for he had been there.

Naruto placed his lips upon hers in a slow loving kiss, the kiss would grow strong and stronger, it seemed like Catelyn was getting into it too. The room was soon after filled by the sound of kissing as they embraced each other. Their tongues were circling around each other.

There was a long salvia string connecting both their tongues when they pulled away from each other in need of air. Naruto gave Catelyn a cheesy smile when she began to strip him of his shirt. "Growing impatient?" Naruto asked her as he gave her another kiss.

"We need to hurry, we don't have much time." Was Catelyn's quick responds, Naruto was happy. It seemed at least like having sex could bring her out from the hole being depressed thing.

When they both were naked in front of each other. Naruto gently placed Catelyn back down in her chair, Naruto then went down on his knees and parted her legs, he used his two hands and gently parted her folds, ten he blew hot air unto her folds, and enjoyed the sweet moan she gave.

Catelyn grabbed her own breasts and began to rub them. She started to tweak her nipples, when Naruto stuck his tongue into her wet pussy. "Gods…Yes, Naruto…Feels so gooood, right there!" Naruto loved to hear her screams of pleasure. He could feel his trousers starting to tighten as he explored Catelyn with his tongue.

Soon after Naruto pulled back. "You are just as delicious as ever." Catelyn had expected them to switch places, but Naruto had something else in mind. Naruto with slow steps he went over to sit on the edge of the bed, where Bran lay was unconscious.

"Naruto, not there, please, you can sit in the chair." Catelyn almost begged, not wanting to be too close to her wounded child. Naruto however just sent her an amused stare. "But why I like this blanket, it feels extremely comfortable, and it also tickles a little. Come here… little Lady Slut." Naruto finished in a happy tone.

There was a great victory in Naruto eyes, as Catelyn slowly, but surely approached, Naruto's eyes were fully focused, on how her breasts bounced with every step towards him, before she went down on her knees Naruto cupped her checks and gave her a kiss. "Good girl." He told her happily as he petted her hair.

Catelyn grabbed the base of his cock with both her hands. She used the upper hand to begin stroking back and forth, while her lower hand remained firmly planted on the base. Catelyn began to circulate her tongue around his balls.

"That's it, arhh, you are doing great." Naruto complimented her as she began to suck on his ball sack, she would switch between each orb, having one in her mouth, while she would use a hand to play with the other, but she didn't stop there she also used her last hand stroking his entire member with an easy motion. Finally she opened her mouth as wide as possible, as she took both his balls into her mouth covering them in salvia.

Unfortunately they were on limited time so Catelyn didn't give his balls as much attention as they deserved, before she started on the blowjob. Catelyn quickly brought her beautiful luscious lips up to his purple tip, before she descended on him. Catelyn's mouth was always a welcome pleasure, her mouth was wet and warm, she cared more about licking what was in her mouth than sucking on it, but Naruto really didn't mind, he could feel his entire 8½ inches of cock getting wet, as she withdraw and spitted on it.

Finally it was time for the main course, but here was only one occupied bed in the entire room, and he didn't feel like fucking her standing up against the wall that only happened during quickies but this was a farewell fuck, damn straight it had to be good.

"Sorry Bran." Naruto said with a boring tone, as he went over to the other side of the bed and gently grabbed the sleeping Bran. "What in the seven hells are you doing?!" Catelyn screeched at him, Naruto could easily see the panic in her eyes.

"Don't worry I won't hurt him." Naruto ensured her as he gently pulled Bran over to the edge of the bed. "Now see, there is also place for us." Naruto said in a tone as if he had just accomplished something great.

"You can't be serious!" Catelyn wheezed at him.

"Don't worry Cat, nothing will happen, and beside this is a special occasion, beside I want to make this memorable, and this is kind of exciting isn't it?" Naruto questioned her as he gave her ass a hard smack. She gave a small painful yelp, just before Naruto pushed her body down unto the bed.

Naruto grabbed both her tits and gave them some eager squeezes. Naruto guided his cock towards her entrance. "Don't you want this Cat?" Naruto asked her with puppy eyes as he licked her check.

"I need it." Catelyn said in a slow whisper. Even though Naruto wanted her to scream for it, they were still on limited time, so that would have to do. "Such an obedient slut," Naruto told her with a big smile as he pushed his cockhead in between her warm folds.

When Naruto had slipped his entire length inside he began to do her in a slow pace in the missionary style, Naruto held himself in air with one hand as he used the other to play with Catelyn tits. Cat's moans were small, but sweet to his ear. It didn't take long before the first demand came. "Faster." She moaned.

And so he did, he began to thrust both faster and harder down into her, her tits bouncing back and forth, and Naruto couldn't help himself, but using one hand to grab one of her nipples. "Harder!" she yelled. And once again Naruto increased the pace, as soon as Catelyn opened her mouth to breath. Naruto captured her in a wet and passionate kiss.

The bed had begun creaking at this point from the force Naruto used to thrust into her. "Fuck arh ha fuck yearh yeeesss." Catelyn was snapping after air, as Naruto wouldn't stop his merciless thrusting.

Naruto leaned down in bit her neck, making sure not to draw any blood, he didn't want to hurt, but he was getting slightly annoyed the bed wasn't big enough for him to push her around as he pleased, with a wicked thought in his mind Naruto continued his hard pace, he then leaned down and bite left nipple. "CUMMING!" She screamed and Naruto was slightly afraid that someone had heard, but making sure that Catelyn's eyes were closed in utter pleasure Naruto gave a quick kick to Bran's side making him fall off the bed.

**THUMP**

Catelyn eyes shot wide open, luckily she didn't see it was Naruto and passed it off as their combined fault. "N-Naruto was that just?" Catelyn asked with an absolute shocked look, which soon after turned into panic. "I guess." Naruto answered calmly his dick still inside Catelyn. Naruto reacted quickly when she tried to push him off her.

Naruto grabbed both her hands, that tried to push him away and brought them over her head, as he gave her another more forceful kiss, Naruto then once again began to gently push in and out of her. Little after little the panic disappeared from Catelyn's eyes as their kiss went on. When Naruto pulled back from the kiss he didn't expect to see Catelyn smiling at him.

Before Naruto knew it Catelyn had decided pull him down to kiss, this time she decided to hold her hands around Naruto's neck not letting him go, her legs were also behind Naruto's hip forcing him to stay inside of her, not that he wanted to pull out.

Naruto were the one that pulled out of the kiss, he reached around his hips and grabbed Catelyn by the ankles, which he lifted high into the air, it was an amazing sight to behold, he could see everything the way he slipped out of her and then all the way inside again, he could even see his cock moving inside of her!

Naruto quickly let go of one of her ankles and then forced one of her hands down to feel where they were connected, Naruto then continued fastening his pace. He felt how she began to squeeze him, and knew she was just about to cum, but hey he was just about there as well.

Naruto couldn't do it much harder than this, but it would have to do as Naruto made many hard groans and Catelyn were screaming into his chest, the whole bed was shaking back and forth, if Naruto did do it any harder, then the entire bed would properly break.

Naruto finally felt climax approaching. "I'm cumming!" Naruto yelled as he filled her insides, also triggering her own orgasm. Catelyn lay sweaty on the bed and couldn't believe how much cum was entering her, was it because Naruto had some kind of fetish?

When Naruto pulled out with a great pop sound, Naruto fell down on the bed beside Catelyn. "That was amazing." He said out in relieved tone. Catelyn could only give a nod to that statement. Both their bodies were glancing with sweat.

Finally Catelyn saw Naruto cock still standing, though not as hard as before, it was mixed with both their juices. "Say Naruto do you need me to clean that for you?" Catelyn asked in a teasing tone.

"Shouldn't we be helping Bran back in bed, he might be seriously hurt." Naruto tried to reason a bit. Catelyn gave a small look over to the side of the bed where Bran fell down. The bed was a bit high in the air.

Naruto then felt the wonderful sensation of Catelyn's hand on his cock, slowly stroking it. "He survived a fall from a tower. I don't think he will die from a bed." She said with a playful smile. Catelyn took the head of Naruto's cock in her mouth, looking up at him as if waiting for an answer.

"Valid point, but I still think we should help him." Naruto said giving Catelyn a quick scare as he quickly thrust into her mouth, in her quick shock she let go of Naruto's cock. Where he pulled free from her.

"Meh he have properly only gotten a bruise," Naruto said as he stood over Bran, who had landed in a rather funny position, but none the less, he looked fine. Naruto then quickly left him up. He however wasn't gentle as he pretty much just threw Bran back on the bed.

Shortly after Naruto had placed Bran in the exact same position as before him and Catelyn hooked the bed. "Come on Catelyn we are no done yet, I just had a great idea." Naruto said. Catelyn had just stood up from the bed when Naruto placed Bran back on it, but now he was pushing her towards the bed again.

"Alright what were you thinking?" She asked teasingly, she was so ready for more now that Naruto had gotten her into it.

"It's simple I want you to spread your legs right above Bran's face." Naruto said in a jolly tone. However Catelyn did not seem way too ecstatic about the idea.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea." Catelyn answered some motherly feeling kicking in. "Ahh!" Catelyn let out a big yelp, when Naruto smacked her on the ass.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not asking then. Get on the bed," Naruto said, while giving her other ass cheek some good squeezes. Catelyn slowly obeyed and did as she was told she slowly climbed back on the bed.

"I knew you could do it," Naruto said in a proud tone, as he quickly joined her, his cock was hovering only inches above poor unconscious Bran, but Naruto paid it no mind as he began to prod Catelyn.

"Naruto what if he wakes up?" Catelyn asked with clear panic in her voice. That showed she was still against this. "He is not going to wake up, just look at him." Naruto reassured her.

Catelyn carefully looked down between her, the guilt of what she was doing growing, and then.

**Slap!**

Naruto dick slapped Bran right on the forehead. Some of their combined juices that still lingered on Naruto got smeared out on Bran. She was about to say something, but Naruto beat her to it. "See he is not going to wake up," Naruto said happily as he slapped Bran with his dick again. Catelyn knew that actually hurt more than it looked like.

"No need to worry," Naruto assured her as he raised his member to her entrance. Catelyn let out a small moan when the big piece of meat once again, started to open her up. Naruto could feel how drenching wet she still was, he had often thought if it was true, that girls from the Riverlands are more wet than normal girls, hmmm.

When Naruto was fully stuffed inside her, with barely anymore place to spare, Naruto began to push her hips a bit down until finally, he could feel his balls resting on Bran's forehead. Naruto was enjoying the tickling sensation his balls were having as he was slowly pushing his cock out of Catelyn.

When only the tip remained inside of Catelyn, Naruto's balls were resting on Bran's jaw, he wondered if Catelyn had seen this yet, he slowly pushed back inside, his balls traveling over Brans face, despite Catelyn's please for him to go faster.

Naruto was so kind to Catelyn that he did go a bit fast, until he found the perfect pace, enough to satisfy Catelyn, and also enough to him being able feel his balls tickling. Naruto leaned forward and grabbed both of Catelyn's tits while enjoying the sound of her shallow gasping.

However Naruto suddenly stopped everything he was doing, when he felt a foreign sensation around his right testicle, he looked down and much to his dread he saw Bran with it in his mouth. "Eww!" Naruto said loudly.

Catelyn also looked back due to the sudden stop of Naruto's thrusting, she watched through tired eyes how Bran, was currently sucking on one of Naruto's balls. Surprisingly enough she didn't seem to really care. Instead she spoke in a hazy voice. "Hurry up."

Naruto had tried to pull out of Bran's mouth, but every time he was close Bran would suck it right in, with Catelyn looking Naruto bailed a fist and hit Bran right in the stomach causing him to cough it back out.

Naruto now feeling sorry that he had kept Catelyn waiting, grabbed her by the hips and started a lightning fast pace, now he had played along, he might as well do something for Catelyn, she was so damn beautiful how all her hair had fell around her shoulder, blocking her eyes.

Naruto feeling himself entering his end game as well, started to lift Catelyn up in the air, so now they were standing right above Bran, at this point Catelyn didn't even scream anymore, her voice was too shallow, and everything that came out were deep moans.

"Catelyn… Cumming." Naruto said hugging her tightly. As Naruto began to paint Catelyn's insides white, she herself also began to shake, and Naruto could feel she painfully tighten around him. Naruto slowly pulled out, and forgot all about the big amount of semen that would hit Bran right in the face.

Both Naruto and Catelyn fell down on the bed, where they stayed for a little moment, Catelyn being the first of them to move, she slowly sneaked down his chest, until she got to his now limp cock, she began to rub it all around on her face, as if she was praying to it.

Naruto sending Bran an evil glare, having still not forgiven him for that stunt he pulled. "Hey Catelyn… If we had the bed for ourselves again I think I can squeeze another one out." Naruto told her with a tired smile.

It didn't even last five seconds before Catelyn had kicked Bran off the bed. "Oh you are such a good Cat." Naruto praised her.

**You were warned! **

**So… I guess I don't really have anything to say… This story will properly get taken down…**

**So review if you want too right?**

…

**Author out.**


End file.
